Hogwarts Memories
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Our favorite Percy Jackson characters memories at Hogwarts.
1. Year 1: Train ride

**So I was reading the-crazy-kit-kat's Sorting story and I came up with this. Enjoy!**

"Hogwarts. Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts." Lou Wade sung in her compartment of the Hogwarts express, as she had been doing for the past hour.

"Gods Lou! Would you please stop singing that! You've been singing it since we got on the train. STOP!" Percy Jackson glared at his younger half-sister. Lou stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop being bossy." she smirked.

"I am not bossy!" Percy shouted.

"To me you are." Lou said, turning back to stare out the window. Just then the compartment door opened and Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, came in, sitting next to him.

"Hey guys." she smiled, kissing Percy on the cheek.

"Hey, Annie!" Lou smiled at the new nickname she had given Annabeth.

"I told you I didn't really like name." Annabeth frowned.

"I like it, so deal." Lou said.

"You're being grumpy today." Percy noticed.

"Maybe, it's because SOMEONE kept me up until three in the morning asking me if you had found the right ingredients and equipment for school." Lou glared directly at Percy, who turned a little red. Just then another one of Lou's friends, Leo Valdez, came in. He sat next to Lou.

"Hey Horse Whisperer." Leo grinned. Lou glared at him, hating her nickname.

"Stop calling me that, Volcano Boy." Lou said. Leo laughed and Lou stopped being mad at him.

"You look awful." Leo noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Thank you. That's really what a girl wants to hear." Lou sarcastically said.

"Just being realistic." Leo held up his hands. Lou rolled her eyes until finally giving in, leaning her head on Leo's shoulder for a quick nap.

Instead of a nap, she was woken up by Travis and Connor Stoll coming in, practicing spells.

"_Accio!_"

"_Alohomora!_"

"Would you two stop that before you kill someone?" Katie Gardner came in behind them, taking away Travis's wand along with Connors.

"C'mon Kate. We were just having fun experimenting." Travis reached for his wand, put Katie pulled her arm back.

"When you are with a teacher, you can experiment. For now, only do the spells that you know, got it Stoll?" Katie asked.

"I got it." Travis smiled. Katie gave him back his wand and he kissed her on the cheek. She turned a shade of red and sat down next to him.

Then someone knocked on the compartment door. It was Jason and Piper.

"Could this place get more crowded." Lou complained as the two entered, sitting next to Annabeth.

"At least the trolley's here." Leo pointed out. Immediately Lou jumped up and ran to the trolley. Leo laughed and followed.

"I want five Cauldron Cakes and two Licorice Wands. Want anything Leo? I'm starving." Lou ordered. Leo just smiled and said, "I'll have a couple Chocolate Frogs." After they had their snacks, they went back to the compartment.

Soon it was time to change into their robes. They all had black robes. Like they would have any other color.

"Well, better go now. I hope Lily's okay." Lou said. Lily was her cat.

"I'm sure she's fine and you'll see her after the feast." Percy assured her. Lou nodded and they all set off to the castle.


	2. Year 1: Sorting

**I'm baaaaack! Only one review. Sad. Here's more!**

"Chase, Annabeth!" Professor McGonagall called. Annabeth went up to the chair and sat down, placing the hat on her head. It took a few moments before the hat said, "Ravenclaw!" Annabeth took off the hat and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Percy waved to her and Annabeth waved back.

"diAngelo, Nico!" "Gryffindor!"

"Duncan, Caitlyn!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Grace, Jason!" "Gryffindor!"

"Gardener, Katie!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Jackson, Percy!" "Gryffindor!"

"LaRue, Clarisse!" "Slytherin!"

"McLean, Piper!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Rodriguez, Chris!" "Slytherin!" **(I don't know him that well, so meh.)**

"Stoll, Connor!" "Gryffindor!"

"Stoll, Travis!" "Gryffindor!"

"Valdez, Leo!" "Gryffindor!"

Finally it was my turn. "Wade, Louise." I walked up to the stool, sat down carefully, and placed the hat on my head. A voice was in my head.

_Well, not Slytherin. You are way to nice for that. You aren't that smart...not Ravenclaw. You not that brave, so not Gryffindor. That leaves us with _"Hufflepuff!"

I took the hat off and went to sit next to Caitlyn and Katie. I smiled at Leo who was waving and clapping from the Gryffindor table. Annabeth looked a little disappointed that she had no other friends at the Ravenclaw table. I gave her a sympathetic smile and she returned it. Then we ate the best meal I have ever had. I mean ever!

**short but fun, right?**

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Review!**


	3. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	4. AN 2

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	5. Year 3: Hogsmade

**I love ice cream cake! Have you ever seen Howl's Moving Castle? The kid, Markl, he reminds me of Nico.**

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogsmade!" Lou squealed as she skipped alongside Travis and Leo with Katie and Percy Annabeth other places. Caitlyn sighed and patted her on the head.

"Believe it Horse Whisperer." Travis smiled.

"Shut it, Twin 1." Lou stuck her tongue out and it almost froze off.

"Once again, we are not Twins!" Connor exclaimed.

"You guys are too much alike not to call twins." Raye giggled. She was a first year in the Hufflepuff house. Flitwick had let her come, after some...prodding.

"Oh, just shut up." Travis frowned. Katie laughed and kissed him on the cheek and he brighten up a little bit.

"What are we going to do first?" Raye asked.

"You are not suppose to be here, but I want to go with the Weasleys. They said they found a way to get into the Shrieking Shack." Travis smiled. He had met the Weasleys shortly after the dinner banquet.

"You guys are like, exactly alike." Lou said.

"I know." Travis said.

"Weird, huh?" Connor answered. Everyone rolled their eyes, know that Conner and Travis did that on purpose.

"Well, I want to visit The Leaky Cauldron." Annabeth said.

"Let me guess, it's historical." Percy said.

"Hogwarts is historical. The gods founded it. Four: Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Demeter. They took on different names. Zeus was Godric Gryffindor, Demeter was Helga Hufflepuff, Athena was Rowena Ravenclaw, and Ares was Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh no, another lecture. Can I sit down?" Leo complained.

"I'm not going to lecture you. But, the Shrieking Shack, that's one of the places Ares would meet Aphrodite. But once others started to come to the school and use it, like Remus Lupin, they took all those mirrors down."

"What happened with Lupin?" Raye asked.

"Nothin." Annabeth quickly fixed her statement. Raye didn't know Lupin's history like the rest of them did.

"Well, I need to find Hermione. I can't get the answer to my Defense Against The Dark Arts homework." Leo complained.

"You know I could help you with that." Annabeth offered.

"Nah, it's too hard of work to walk all the way to Ravenclaw Tower." Leo said. Annabeth gave him a concerned look, but shrugged it off. Leo was just that way.

"Well, let's go! We're almost there!" Lou said, then took off running.

"Well, I don't wanna get left behind!" Leo took off running after his girlfriend. The rest of them sighed and ran after the two. They caught up with them outside of The Leaky Cauldron. Lou was laughing at Leo, who at slid on his butt and fell.

"Leo, get up." Percy said, trying to suppress a laugh of his own. Leo glared at him and got up. Lou stopped giggling long enough to give Leo a small kiss.

"Oh, stop your grumbling." Lou smiled. Leo cheered up immediately.

"I'm thirsty." Raye said. They all went in then and bought butter beers. Sitting at a table, they saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Heya guys!" Lou smiled. Harry waved.

"Wait a second...Harry, you're not suppose to be out of the castle." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Harry waved the statement away like a fly.

"How'd you get out?" Travis asked eagerly.

"Fred and George gave me something." Harry smiled.

"Can we see it?" Conner and Travis asked.

"No! Harry's not even suppose to have it!" Hermione squealed.

"C'mon 'Mione. Loosen up, will ya?" Travis asked.

"How. Many. Time. Have. I. Told. You. NOT. To. Call. Me. 'Mione?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Travis shrank back. Hermione straightened herself out and smiled.

"Harry was actually going to give it back, right?" she said. Harry looked away.

"Harry! You have too!" Hermione insisted.

"I don't think so..." Conner tried. Hermione shot him a glare and he back off.

"Hermione. Chill." Lou seemed to be one of the only people who could get Hermione to relax.

"I guess. But as soon as we get back to the castle, you are giving whatever it is to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione." Harry agreed. She turned away satisfied. Harry turned to Travis and Conner and mouthed the words, _No way._

"Now, lets actually drink something huh?" Ron asked. Lou agreed. The three ordered their drinks and they all toasted to Hogwarts, the best magic school in history.

**Another chapter is accomplished!**

** Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Question(s) I Would Like You To Answer: **What do you think of my little Gods to house thing?

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Tratie, Pison, Clariss, Ronner, Elate

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **myth freak

**Review!**


End file.
